Various structural designs for beverage cases are well-known in the art. Representative prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. are 3,120,322; 3,092,284; 3,186,586; 3,282,462; 3,349,943; 3,391,814; 3,391,815; 3,568,879.
In the beverage transport cases of the prior art it has been a practice to provide fixed interior compartmentation for the storage of a given size of beverage container. For example, separate cases have been required for 12 ounce, 24 ounce, 32 ounce and 64 ounce soft drink beverage containers. With such prior containers it was an inherent characteristic for the most part that each case had no other utility and could not be used for the transport of anything other than specific containers for which they were constructed.
The need for a beverage case having broader versatility than the cases of the prior art described above has long been desired and as can be seen below the present invention has achieved that end.